Ladies Only
by Nike1503
Summary: Riley and Maya put on a show for loads of people but one night a fan wins control of them for one stream and the day after the fan is revealed after a round of hot action


Ladies Only

Late one night in the Matthew's house not a light was on and not a soul was awake...well with the exception of two girls a blonde and a brunette who were in one room with a bay window. In this room there was no light on just a computer with a webcam attachment getting set up.

"Riley are you ready for this?" Maya asked.

"Yes I can't wait for you and me to all these naughty things together." Riley said.

"Right just remember that we just can't jump into it we need to make sure that we get our payments before we do the task at hand." Maya said.

"I know." Riley said.

"Okay then what would you do if someone wants you to finger me?" Maya asked.

"First tell them to look at the tip chart and pay that and then I'll finger you." Riley said.

"Good and what is the price?" Maya asked.

"It's five dollars a finger or thirty for a full fist but if they want an anal fingering it's double the amount." Riley said.

"Good girl." Maya said.

Maya then planted a kiss on Riley before going back to check on their cam set up. Riley walked over to her door and made sure that it was locked before she looked at their donation legend that was just about to be posted right next to the camera footage of them and would show up periodically in the chat. Once the two were ready they each put on a masquerade style mask to obscure their faces and started up the cam show. The two were looking at their site refreshing it every so often to see if the view count would go up and eventually it did increase. Just as they hit one hundred total views the show started, people started tipping and the girls were raking it in. The seconds turned to minutes which turned into hours and at about three in the morning there were now about two hundred people in the chat tipping away.

"Well it's just about four in the morning here in NYC so we're gonna shut off for the night but we'll see you all again real soon." Maya said.

"Yeah we will." Riley said.

The two girls then shared a passionate kiss with one another to close it but just before they could turn it off a viewer by the name of "TX_StrongLucas" donated a hundred sixty dollars.

"Well Riley looks like we're not done yet there was just a one sixty dollar donation for both you and I to fuck each other on camera." Maya said.

"Damn I need to sleep." Riley said.

"Same here,let me see if I can negotiate with this guy." Maya said.

Maya then obscured the camera with her panties by placing them over it while she messaged the viewer.

"So how about this TX_StrongLucas we will sleep tonight and tomorrow we can give you a private show." Maya wrote.

"That sounds fine but I want full control of the sex as in you do what I say when I say." TX_StrongLucas replied.

"That is understandable but I think we may need a little bit more if you want full on crowd control." Maya replied.

"I'll do an additional one sixty you have the first half now and I'll gift you the second half after the show." TX_StrongLucas replied.

"Riley what do you think of these he's offering double what he paid today for his own private show tomorrow but he also has full control of us." Maya said.

"Sounds good." Riley yawned.

"You have yourself a deal does 11:30 tomorrow night work for you." Maya wrote.

"Yes it does see you lovely ladies then." TX_StrongLucas replied.

The two then closed their respective chats and Maya shut down the stream.

"Wow that was so much fun can't wait till tomorrow when he gets a private show." Riley said.

"I know now I just need to be here tomorrow." Maya said.

The two stared at one another and laughed as they both knew that Maya would be there already. After the laughter subsided the two went to sleep. The next day at about 10:30 pm there was a message in their inbox with the message asking if they were still on for tonight.

"Yes we are. We'll tell you when we are live." Maya sent back.

"Good after that you will get your money," TX_StrongLucas sent back.

After that began the longest hour of Riley and Maya's life as they weren't sure what all the person would ask or if they would run out of any items that he wanted them to use on one another.

"Okay so we now have a collection of toys for us to use on one another." Maya said. "Hey does your mother have a vibrator or a strap-on?"

"Well I know that she has a vibrator as I've stolen it a few times but I'm not sure about a strap-on." Riley said.

"Well then we have 15 minutes get the vibrator and look around for a strap-on or maybe a double ended dildo." Maya said.

The girls raced to Cory and Topanga's room and found her stash of toys in her nightstand which housed the three that they were talking about and a few others that they had no interest in.

"We just found the mother load it's almost like your dad likes getting these toy's used on him." Maya said.

"Yeah right." Riley said.

The two went back to Riley's room and waited out the remaining three minutes to send him the invite to a private show. He accepted and the girls welcomed him to his own show, explained to him that they had full control over them, and gave him a list of all the sex toys that they had which included various gags, restraints, plugs, a few different color dildos, and the toys they stole from Topanga.

"So are you ready?" Riley and Maya asked simultaneously.

"Yes I am." He responded in chat.

"So what first?" Maya asked.

The commands started out small with a few light kisses and removal of their clothing once they were each in their bra and panties the commands got bolder and bolder. Such as Maya was to remove Riley's panties with just her teeth and Riley having to give Maya a wedgie and then kiss her ass all over before removing her panties. After about an hour the girls were nude.

"What would you like us to do now master." Riley asked.

"Riley you don't need to call him master." Maya said.

"You do now." TX_StrongLucas wrote in.

"Damnit." Maya said.

"Ah what a shame Maya now suck on Riley's nipples make them hard." TX_StrongLucas wrote in.

Maya followed through with the request sucking and licking on Riley's nipples making them nice and hard.

"Good now Riley worship Maya's feet." TX_StrongLucas wrote in.

Maya laid down on the bed for Riley and she started sucking on her left foot kissing it up and down, licking her arches, and sucking on each of her toes before giving the same attention to her right foot.

"Maya if your feeling pleasured you may finger yourself you can choose how many fingers but no fist." TX_StrongLucas wrote in.

"Yes master." Maya said.

She began to finger herself with three fingers as Riley kept worshiping her feet. For a while nothing changed except for their position so now Maya was worshiping Riley's feet and Riley was fingering herself with two fingers. Again for a while nothing changed for a little while.

"Master when can we do something else?" Riley asked through her moans.

"Sure but put one of those gags in your mouth." TX_StrongLucas wrote in.

"Yes master." Riley said.

She reached over and grabbed the ball gag that was resting on the right of them and put it in her mouth and tighten it. A few minutes later Maya was now eating her out with Riley bound to the bed and the gag masking her moans.

"Now use that vibrator on her." TX_StrongLucas wrote in.

Maya grabbed the vibrator turned it on to the lowest setting and placed it on Riley's clit. Riley began to squirm around as she wasn't used to the setting Maya had it on.

"Mafdah I tink im gomma hum (Master I think I'm gonna cum)" Riley said through the gag.

"That's okay you may cum." TX_StrongLucas wrote in.

Riley then came all over the vibrator.

"Well Riley since you came first you may now give your friend here a rim job." TX_StrongLucas wrote in.

Maya then took the ball gag off Riley so that Riley could dive into her ass. After a few minutes there was another request,

"Now that her ass is good and lubed get that strap-on and one of the dildos and DP Maya." TX_StrongLucas wrote in.

"Yes Master." Riley said.

Riley then put on the strap on and grabbed a dildo and started to DP Maya.

"Oh fuck." Maya said as she was now getting DPed.

After a few minutes Maya came on the dildo.

"Now clean up the dildo." TX_StrongLucas wrote in.

The girls began sharing the dildo licking off Maya's cum until it was clean.

"Now I say you two share that double ended dildo until you cum." TX_StrongLucas wrote in.

"Yes Master." The girls said together.

The two grabbed the double ended dildo and began tribbing with until they each came on it.

"That's enough for tonight here is the rest of your money." TX_StrongLucas wrote in.

Just as he said TX_StrongLucas sent in the remaining one hundred sixty dollars that he owed for his private show.

"Well now that is done let's put all the toys away before your mom gets home." Maya said.

The two raced to Topanga's nightstand and put away the toys they stole and went back to Riley's room, put away their toys they had, shut off their computer and went to sleep.

The next day they woke up and put on their clothes and went to breakfast but when they arrived in the kitchen there was nobody there except one person. That person was Topanga wearing nothing but a bathrobe.

"Mom." Riley said shocked.

"Riley, Maya how was your night alone?" Topanga asked.

"It was good." Maya said.

"Yeah it was good." Riley said.

"That's nice make any money doing something?" Topanga asked.

"No." Maya said.

"Mm that's weird Maya because since the other day there was a bunch of money that was poured into you and Riley's account and Katie and I don't know where it came from." Topanga said.

"Wow are you sure that it isn't interest from the bank?" Riley asked.

"Riley the bank doesn't just give a hundred sixty dollars interest over night." Topanga said.

"So you have two options you can either tell me how you got the money or we can have three way and I'll look the other way just this once." Topanga said.

After a few minutes of deliberation the girls looked at Topanga and said. "Three Way."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Topanga disrobed revealing that she was nude underneath.

Maya and Riley stripped down and the three shared a threeway kiss. Riley and Maya started kissing their way down Topanga's neck until they reached her boobs with each of them taking one and sucking on her nipples while they both started pinching their own nipples. The two guided Topanga to the chair that she was sitting on letting her sit before they made out in front of her.

"Girls get on the couch and make out some more I'm gonna go get some toys for us." Topanga said.

"Yes mom." Riley said.

Riley and Maya moved to the couch and continued their make out while Topanga was gone.

"Alright I'm back let's continue this party." Topanga said.

The girls all grabbed a toy with Maya grabbing the dildo, Riley grabbed the same ball gag that she'd used last night, and Topanga moved around the couch revealing that she was wearing a strap on.

"Oh Riley you lost the lottery now your getting DPed by your mother and best friend." Maya said teasing her by sliding the dildo on her leg.

"Well then looks like I get to eat my lovely daughter's ass." Topanga said. "Riley assume the position."

Riley laid on the floor now face down ass up and spread her ass apart so Topanga could start. Topanga gave Riley's ass a few quick sniffs before licking her ass up and down, spitting on her ass while she was sucking on the dildo that Maya was shoving in her mouth. Once both the dildo and Riley's ass were all lubed up Maya put the gag in Riley's mouth and the other two started fucking her ass and her pussy. Soon Riley came after all the pleasure.

"Man you can't go for so long can you sweetie." Topanga said.

"Topanga can I ride you?" Maya asked.

"Yes you may." Topanga said before she laid down on the floor.

Maya then quickly started riding on the fake cock.

"So tell me Maya how long has this been going on." Topanga said.

"Since you gave her a computer." Maya said. "How long have you know about it?"

"Since you two beat out your mother and I for the top spot." Topanga said.

"Ooh all four of us should get together for one night" Maya said.

"Yeah we should." Topanga said. "But we've stopped since you two started."

"Oh god I think I'm gonna cum." Maya said.

"Get off I wanna taste your cum." Topanga said.

Maya listened getting off the strap on and sat on her face letting Topanga eat her out before she came.

"Now I think it's your turn to cum." Maya said. "Wait here."

Maya raced off and grabbed Topanga's vibrator and came back.

"Like mother like daughter." Topanga thought.

Maya turned it on to the lowest setting. As Maya was using it on Topanga she kept adjusting the setting until it was on the highest setting that it had which caused her to squirm around until she came.

"Like mother like daughter, you and Riley squirm before you cum with this." Maya said.

"Wow." Topanga said.

"Hey since you know about this were you the one we gave the show too?" Maya asked.

"Yes it is I seriously love masturbating to you two." Topanga said.

"Wow there's something you don't hear everyday." Maya said. "And I always thought TX_StrongLucas was a boy."


End file.
